1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device cooling and, more particularly, to a heat sink mounting frame applicable to different circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are commonly used in electronic devices, such as computers, for dissipating heat from electronic components thereof. Typically, a heat sink is secured to a circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted by a back plate. The back plate includes a plurality of mounting posts extending upwardly therefrom. The circuit board defines a plurality of mounting holes therethrough. The heat sink defines a plurality of through holes therein, corresponding to the mounting holes of the circuit board. The back plate is located below the circuit board, with the mounting posts of the back plate extending upwardly through the mounting holes of the circuit board, respectively. Screws are provided to extend through the through holes of the heat sink and thread into the mounting posts of the back plate, to secure the heat sink to the circuit board.
However, the locations of the mounting holes of circuit boards can vary. As the locations of the mounting posts of the back plate are unchangeable, it frequently happens that the back plate can only be dedicated to one particular circuit board.
Therefore, a mounting frame applicable to a variety of circuit boards is desired to overcome the described limitations.